


A Night with You [SB19 Ken]

by ninjahturtle



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjahturtle/pseuds/ninjahturtle
Summary: Athena and Ken are ex-lovers. After 3 years, they met again in a Ramen Shop their go-to shop when they were still in college. Athena involved in many failed relationships, as well as Ken. To comfort each other, they decided to go out for a ride that night.
Relationships: Felip Jhon Suson | Ken/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this short au was inspired by the story of alex and kath from the film "para sa brokenhearted".

"Athena, ayoko na. Sawa na ako sa ganito!" sigaw ni Jake sa akin.

"Jake, pagusapan naman natin 'to, please." nagmamakaawa kong sagot sa kanya.

Iniwanan lang niya ako na umiiyak dito mag-isa sa parking lot. Simula nang mag-break kami ni Ken, puro failed lagi ang mga relationships ko, kung hindi hanggang MU, side chick naman, at ito ngayon kay Jake, napagod na. It's been 3 years na rin nung nagbreak kami ni Ken, kamusta na kaya siya? May girlfriend na kaya 'yon? Wala na kasi akong balita sa kanya, 'yung last lang is nung birthday niya nung January. Pinapapunta ako ng kaibigan namin nung college pero tinanggihan ko. Wala akong mukhang ihaharap dahil puro failed relationships lang ang mayroon ako, ayoko na makita niya na broken ako, at umiiyak. Nahihiya ako kung ganon.

"Oh, Miss Athena. Mukhang ikaw na lang ulit mag-isa ngayon. Nasaan na 'yung chinito na kasama mo nung nakaraang linggo? 'Yung Jek ba 'yon?" tanong nung nagtitinda ng ramen dito sa Timog. Etong kainan na 'to, madalas kami ni Ken dito noon, sina Jake, at 'yung mga nakaka-MU ko, mga 2 beses ko lang nadala dito kasi ayaw nila kumain sa may gilid ng highway. Sobrang maaarte!

"Ah si Jake... wala na po kami, kuya. Nakipagbreak na kanina." natawa ng slight si Kuya.

"Ano ba naman 'yan Miss Athena! Eh 'yung isa.. 'yung moreno? 'Yun bang madalas mo kasama dito nung college ka pa?" tanong ni Kuya sa akin.

Napahinto ako sa pagkain ko ng Ramen. Kilala ko 'yung tinutukoy niya. Si Ken. Tulad nga ng sinabi ko kanina, madalas kami ni Ken dito, wala kasing arte sa katawan 'yon, minsan nga sa gutter pa kakain 'yon, nasisita lang ng enforcer kasi nga delikado at bawal doon umupo.

"Kuya, matagal na kaming break non! Tatlong taon na 'yata. Saka baka may girlfriend na po 'yon." sagot ko sa kanya.

Kasalanan ko kung bakit kami nagbreak ni Ken. Sobrang immature pa ako that time, siya na talaga 'yung masasabi mo na "best boyfie", kasi lagi siya sumusuporta sa'yo, kahit sa concert na inattendan ko non, kasama ko siya, kahit hindi siya fan, tumitili din. Naalala ko na naman lahat ng masasayang araw namin, tuwing naaalala ko 'yon, naiiyak ako. Eto na nga, umiiyak na nga ako habang kumakain dito sa shop, at nasa public place pa ako. Tuloy lang ako sa pag-iyak, hindi naman ako pinapansin ni Kuya na nagtitinda kasi sanay na siya makita na ganon ako, nagbibigay din siya ng mga payo sa akin kahit nagluluto siya.

"Miss, may nakaupo ba rito?"

Ano ba, istorbo ka naman sa pagdadrama ko eh. Si Kuya na lang tuloy 'yung sumagot sa kanya.

"Boss, Gyoza nga po, isang order. Saka isang red tea."

Nagulat na lang ako na inabot na sa akin ni Kuya 'yung Red Tea.

"K-Kuya, wala ako inorder na Red Tea." sagot ko.

"Pero ako, meron." sagot nung lalaki sa tabi ko. Pamilyar 'yung boses niya. Kaboses niya si Ken. Paglingon ko, hindi nga 'ko nagkakamali. Pinunasan ko 'yung mata ko, nakakainis. Nakita na niya akong umiiyak!

"Okay lang 'yan. Maganda ka pa rin kahit mukha 'kang binagsakan ng langit at lupa." biro niya sa akin. Hanggang ngayon napaka-bolero pa rin.

"So, ano ganap mo dito? Bakit ka umiiyak?" tanong niya sa akin.

"Nako, iniwanan 'yan ng boyfriend. Ilang lalaki na dinala niya dito para kumain, pero ni isa wala tumagal sa kanila!" singit ni Kuya na nagtitinda.

"Alam mo, Kuya. Masyado ka ng maraming nalalaman, gusto mo ba hindi ko na bayaran 'to?" natatawa kong sagot.

Nakatingin lang sa akin si Ken, naghihintay siguro sa sagot ko.

"Yep, you heard him right. Si Jake, yung boyfriend ko, ay semi boyfriend? Basta ayun. Nakipagbreak na sa akin. Sawa na sa akin." sagot ko.

"Aw, that's sad." sagot niya sabay subo ng order niya.

"Eh ikaw bakit andito ka?" tanong ko. Para maiba lang.

"Namiss ko lang kumain dito. Naaalala mo pa ba, lagi tayo andito noon? Pagtapos ng klase, dito tayo kumakain. Nakakamiss naman." sagot niya sa akin. Nakita ko rin na ngumiti siya, at nung nagtama 'yung mata namin parehas, ako na 'yung umiwas.

"Hindi ka ba broken ngayon?" tanong ko. Bigla naman siyang nasamid sa tanong ko.

"Alam mo, Athena. Maniwala ka o sa hindi, isang taon na akong single. Last year kami nagbreak, pero ako mismo nakipagbreak sa kanya. Ayoko lang din ipilit ang hindi tama. After non, hindi na ako nagka-girlfriend pang muli. Nagtrabaho na lang ako." sagot niya.

"Weh? Ken Suson? Hindi nagkagirlfriend muli after non? Oh come on. Huwag mo 'ko lokohin. Dami dami kayang mga babaeng nagkakandarapa sayo noon!"

"Hala ka, totoo nga. Kahit tanong mo pa sina Paulo eh."

Tumawa na lang ako. Ngayon na lang uli kami nagkausap ng ganito ni Ken, malaki na rin pinagbago niya ngayon. Mas lalo siyang gumwapo.

"Athena." tawag sa akin ni Ken.

"Hmm?" sagot ko.

"Wanna go out? With me?" tanong niya sa akin.

Biglang nag-init 'yung pisngi ko. Ano ba, Athena! Tinanong ka lang naman.

"B-bakit?" tanong ko.

"Wala naman. Baka gusto mo lang makalanghap ng ano, katol. Dejoke. Baka gusto mo lang mag-unwind. Kahit ngayong gabi lang. Ihahatid din kita sa inyo. Teka, saan ka na ba nakatira ngayon?"

"Dun pa rin, kina Mama. Pero may condo unit ako malapit dito. Sige ayos lang. Saan ba tayo pupunta? Pero baka makaistorbo ako sa'yo."

"Ano ka ba, ako na nga nag-aya sayo. Saka, Linggo naman bukas, wala kang pasok. Di'ba?"

Nakalimutan kong sabado pala ngayon at wala akong pasok. Nagpaalam na kami kay Kuya at sinundan ko na si Ken papunta sa pinag-parkingan niya ng kotse niya. After 3 years, ngayon nalang kami lumabas na magkasama ni Ken. Bigla ko namiss 'yung mga gala namin nung kami pa.

"Sinong Jake ba 'yung naging boyfriend mo? Yun ba 'yung taga Multimedia Arts?" tanong ni Ken sa akin. Naandito na kami sa SLEX, hanggang ngayon clueless pa rin ako kung saan ba ako dadalhin nito.

"Hindi. Si Justin 'yung tinutukoy mo. Kuya niya 'yung naging boyfriend ko. Si Jake de Dios. Mass-communication student, pero 1 year ahead sa atin noon." pagkukwento ko.

Nakilala ko kasi si Jake nung nagwork ako sa isang corporate party sa company namin, ayun. Getting to know each other hanggang sa nagkamabutihan kami, sadly hindi rin kami nagtagal tulad ng mga nakikilala ko. Hindi ko ba alam kung nasaan ba 'yung problema, kung ako or yung mga nakikilala ko?


	2. Glance from the Past

**Athena**

"Athena. Tanungin mo muna si Ken, malay mo pinsan 'yon?" 

"Loren, stop! Mag-pinsan? Bakit may yakapan? Bakit may pag-akbay?" sigaw ko. Hindi ko mapigilang hindi umiyak. Buti na lang wala ng masyadong mga tao ngayon sa hallway kasi kung mayroon, nakakahiya. 

3rd Anniversary namin ni Ken ngayon, tinext niya ako na magkita kami sa parking lot ng school kasi may sasabihin daw siya sa akin. So I guess, uunahan ko na lang siya. Ang kapal ng mukha niya na lokohin ako. Binilisan ko na lang 'yung takbo ko, nang makalayo ako, hindi ko na naaninag si Loren, buti na lang at kung hindi, baka pigilan pa niya ako.

"Babe, happy annivㅡ" Bago pa niya maituloy 'yung sasabihin niya, sinampal ko na siya. 

"What's wrong with you!?" tanong ni Ken habang hawak hawak niya 'yung pisngi niya. 

"What's wrong with me?! Baka ako dapat ang magtanong niyan sa'yo, Ken! Kailan mo pa ako niloloko? Kailan pa?" sigaw ko sa kanya.

"Niloko? Babe, please, wala akong niloloko. Hindi kita niloloko!" paliwanag niya sa akin. 

"Shut up, Ken! Kitang-kita ng dalawang mata ko 'yung eksena kagabi sa SM. Panay paalam mo na hindi mo ako masasamahan sa ganyan, na hindi mo ako maihahatid, kesyo busy ka sa dance practice niyo, 'yun pala malalaman ko, nakikipag-date ka sa iba? How dare you!" niyakap niya ako pero tinulak ko siya. Nagulat ako nung may lumapit sa kanyang babae, 'yung nakita ko na kasama niya kagabi sa SM. May dala pa siyang mga red roses. 

"Oh, andito na pala siya, Ken. Ay, before I go, ibabalik ko na 'to sa'yo. Break na tayo. Ayaw na kitang makita pa uli." hinila ko sa leeg ko 'yung necklace na bigay niya sa akin, at ibinato sa kanya. Pagkatapos non, umalis na ako. Naririnig ko pa rin na tinatawag niya ako pero hindi ko na siya nilingon pang muli.

Pagkatapos ng gabing 'yon, araw-araw niya 'kong sinusuyo, umabot pa ng ilang buwan, pero ako, hindi ko na siya pinapansin. Hanggang sa mabalitaan ko na lang kay Loren na may nagkakagusto kay Ken na member ng nakalaban nila sa dance competition.

\--

"Athena. Why are you spacing out?" 

Naandito na pala kami ni Ken sa Tagaytay. Nasa Starbucks kami at the moment. Sobrang ganda ng view, naalala ko bigla 'yung gabi na nakipaghiwalay ako sa kanya. 

"W-wala naman. Salamat pala dito sa libre." sagot ko.

"Anong libre ka diyan? Joke. You're welcome." ngiti niya sa akin.

Habang umiinom siya ng kape, naisipan kong itanong kung naging sila ba nung babae na sinabi ni Loren sa akin nung college pa kami.

"Ano ba naman 'yang tanong na 'yan, Athena!" nagulat si Ken sa tanong ko, muntikan pa nga maibuga sa akin 'yung iniinom niya.

"Nagtatanong lang ako, Ken! Pero kung ayaw mo sagutin, okay lang naman." sagot ko.

"Reserved mo muna 'yung mga ganyang tanong mamaya, let's have a heart to heart talk later. For now, kwentuhan mo muna ako ng mga success stories mo, I haven't heard anything about you for years." 

"Ano nga ba ikukwento ko, ayon! After we graduated, nakapasok agad ako sa work. Do you know the publishing company na Summit Media? Doon ako nagwowork until now. Doing interviews, and writing articles." sagot ko. 

"Yep, I know that company. Diyan dapat ako magaapply year ago, pero hindi ko na itinuloy. After ko mag-work sa Inquirer, pinursue ko na 'yung pagsasayaw ko. Actually, nakapasa akong trainee sa isang company dito. Magte-train kami sa loob ng 5 weeks, then every week, may malalagas na sampo. Week 3 ko na bukas, sana hindi ako makasama sa matatanggal." 

Napangiti na lang ako sa kinuwento niya, he really pursued dancing. Can't wait to see him perform sa big stage. Panigurado dadami lalo fangirls nito.

"Ang bilis naman ng oras. 10 PM na pala." sabi ko habang naglalakad kami palabas ng Starbucks. 

"Oo nga eh." sagot ni Ken. Nauuna si Ken sa akin maglakad. Kanina pa ako binabagabag ng isipan ko. Feeling ko, kailangan namin mag-usap ni Ken. Feeling ko, dapat magkalinawan kami. 

"Ken. Uuwi na ba tayo?" tanong ko.

"Ikaw, ano ba gusto mo?" tanong niya.

"A-ano kasi. Gusto ko mag-usap tayo, 'yung masinsinan." sagot ko sa kanya.

"Maghe-heart to heart talk nga pala tayo no. Ako rin, gusto ko din magkausap tayo ng masinsinan. Samahan mo muna ako sa convenience store, bili tayo ng foods." aya ni Ken sa akin.

Pagtapos namin bumili ng pagkain, sabi ni Ken, may alam daw siyang lugar na tahimik, pero maganda. Hindi ko alam kung saan 'yon, pero naeexcite na ako na ewan. Ganitong-ganito ako noong kami pa ni Ken, 'yung excitement ko noon habang kasama ko siya, hanggang ngayon ganon pa rin.

"Andito na tayo, Athena." Pagkababa ko ng kotse niya, sumalubong agad sa akin 'yung ilaw ng siyudad. Grabe ang ganda! Sakto lang din 'yung lamig. Nilabas na ni Ken 'yung mga pinamili namin sa convenience store, at inaya niya ako na umakyat sa taas ng kotse niya, para daw kita ko 'yung citylights.

"Athena, ano uli 'yung tanong mo kanina?" tanong sa akin ni Ken.

"Ah, kung naging kayo ba ni ano, 'yung nagkagusto sayo noon? Hehehe" sagot ko.

**Ken**

"Denise? Let's talk." 

Inaya ko si Denise sa café malapit sa office. Si Denise ang naging girlfriend ko after ni Athena, naging kami ni Denise nung nag-work na ako, naalala ko nga na umamin pa 'to sa akin nung college pa kami. 

"Keun. Spill." sabi ni Denise. Kutob ko na alam na niya kung anong gusto kong sabihin. 

"Let's break up." madiin kong sabi.

"W-Why? Is it because of Athena? Keun. May boyfriend na si Athena! Why can't you stop loving her? Andito ako. Ako 'yung girlfriend mo!" sagot niya. 

"I realized that I still love her! Kaya ako nakikipagbreak kasi alam kong hindi maganda na tayo, pero may iba naman akong gusto. Oo, may boyfriend siya, pero wala akong pakialam. Maghihintay ako kung hanggang kailan ko gusto. I still love her, Denise. I love Athena, so much." pagkatapos ko sabihin 'yan, sinampal niya ako sabay alis sa café. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dito ko na lang pala siya itutuloy. :)

"Ken, tama na kakainom!" saway ni Paulo sa akin. Andito ako sa unit niya, nagpapakalunod sa alak.

  
"Ken, alam mo? Stop doing this! Magkakasakit ka lang sa atay niyan! Kahit ilang alak pa lagukin moㅡ"

  
"Hindi na ako babalikan ni Athena?! Oo sige, kung ganon. Pero why are you so negative, Pau? Kaibigan ka ba?" sigaw ko.

  
"What the? I'm just concern sa'yo, Ken! 1 week ka ng ganito, inom dito, inom doon. Tatawagan pa ako ni Stell para sunduin ka sa bar, madadatnan kita doon na nakikipag-away pa. Tapos kukwestiyunin mo 'yung pagiging kaibigan ko sa'yo? Ken. I'm doing this kasi as your friend ayokong nagkakaganyan ka. If you still love Athena, bakit hindi ka nanuyo ng nanuyo noon? Dapat hindi ka rin pumapasok sa relationship kung hindi ka pa nakaka-move on. Alam mo? Lasing ka na. Iuuwi na kita." 

  
Nagmatigas ako kaya sinukuan din ako ni Paulo. Iniwanan niya ako na umiinom, siya naman pumasok na sa kwarto niya.  
Naalimpungatan lang ako nung nararamdaman kong may gumigising sa akin. 

  
"Ken. Gumising ka nga diyan, may interview ka pa sa Summit!" 

  
Damn. I almost forgot. Kahit may hang-over pa ako, bumangon ako at naligo na. Nag-kape lang ako kasi ayoko ma-late. Nang makarating ako sa building, sumakay na ako sa elevator. Habang paakyat, parami ng parami 'yung tao. Sa sixth floor pa naman 'yung kung saan ako iinterviewin. Nakarinig ako ng pamilyar na boses sa loob ng elevator. Si Athena. 

  
Pagkalabas ni Athena ng elevator, sumunod ako kahit hindi pa iyon 'yung bababaan ko. Pagliko ko, nakita ko na inakbayan siya ng matangkad na lalaki. Halos madurog ang puso ko. Hindi ko pala kaya talaga makita na masaya ng hindi ako 'yung rason non. 

  
"Oh? Isang oras pa lang nakakalipas ng makaalis ka ah. Anong nangyari?" tanong ni Paulo sa akin.

  
"Haba ng pila eh, tinamad na ako." sagot ko, sabay ubo sa sofa niya.

  
"May iba akong nafe-feel, hindi 'yan ang rason, Ken. Spill it. Makikinig ako." sagot ni Paulo sa akin.

  
"Okay. Athena is working there, at Summit. Nakita ko siya kanina sa elevator. Sinundan ko siya, and ayon, nakita ko na may umakbay sa kanila. Iyon ata 'yung boyfriend niya." pagkukwento ko kay Paulo.

  
"Woah! Parang eksena lang noong college pa tayo ah. Pero, Ken.. hindi mo ba triny sabihin kay Athena 'yung tungkol sa noon?" 

  
"I tried pero siya 'tong layo ng layo sa akin. Nakakasama ng loob, boyfriend niya ako that time pero she didn't let me explain what really happened." sagot ko kay Paulo.

  
Napabuntong hininga na lang kami parehas ni Paulo. Ilang taon na nung nangyari 'yon, pero 'yung sakit, naandito pa rin. 

  
\--

  
"WHAT?! Akala ko hindi ka tumuloy sa Summit!" sabi ko kay Ken, sabay palo sa braso niya.

  
"Hindi nga ako tumuloy kasi nakita ko kayo! Hahaha" sagot niya.

  
"Si Jake 'yon. Yung lalaking umakbay sa akin. Sana pala kung alam ko na ganito mangyayari sa akin, sana pala hinayaan ko na lang sarili ko na maging single, atleast hindi ako umiiyak. Pero, sa break-up niyo ni Denise, am I the reason?" tanong ko sa kanya.

  
"Obviously, yes." 

  
"Why... me?" 

  
"Because I love you." sagot niya at nagkaroon ng kaonting katahimikan sa pagitan namin ni Ken. 

  
Err, awkward moment.

  
"Ay, maiba tayo. How's Tita? I mean.. your Mom." tanong ko kay Ken, sinadya ko talaga ibahin 'yung topic para less awkward. 

  
"Mama? Hahahaha, lagi ka niya hinahanap. Sanay kasi siya na ikaw kasama ko noon, kaya nung pinakilala ko si Denise sa kanya, nagtaka siya bakit hindi ikaw ang kasama ko, and she cried when she found out na we already broke up. Hindi ko kasi sinabi agad kasi I know na she will text or call you, pero ngayon okay naman na siya. Lagi ka lang niya hinahanap. Iniisip ko nga na baka ikaw pa yung mas anak kesa sa akin eh!" sagot niya sa akin sabay inom ng Pepsi in can.

  
Matagal-tagal din kami nag-usap, naglaro pa nga kami ng Never Have I Ever na questions. Naramdaman ko na nagvi-vibrate 'yung phone ko, pagtingin ko, may dalawang text galing kay Jake.

  
"Basahin mo na, Athena." bigla akong nasamid sa sinabi ni Ken sa akin.

  
"Ah, wala 'yon. Naexpire lang data ko." sagot ko.

  
"Eh bakit bigla ka namutla pagkabasa mo? Nako, si Jake 'yan no?" 

  
Napabuntong hininga na lang ako at kinuha ulit yung phone ko. Binasa ko lang at tinago ko na agad 'yung phone ko sa bag, pinatay ko na rin yung phone, baka tawagan pa kasi ako.

  
"Athena, gusto mo ba mag-check-in tayo?" tanong ni Ken sa akin.

  
"H-ha, check-in?" tanong ko sa kanya. Grabe, hindi ko na kaya mga nai-imagine ko!

  
"Baka lang gusto mo matulog, o magpahinga? Pero kung gusto mo na umuwi, okay lang, baka may pagu-usapan pa kayo ni Jake." Nauna siya bumaba sa akin, humabol ako at nung papasok na siya sa kotse, pinigilan ko siya.

  
"H-hindi. Ayos lang. Saan ba?" tanong ko.

  
"Dito lang sa malapit, may alam akong hotel, makakakuha tayo ng discount doon, kaibigan ko kasi nagma-manage." 

  
\--

  
"Looks like we will be sharing a room." sabi niya sabay patunog sa susi ng magiging kwarto namin. Nauna na siya maglakad sa akin, ako naman hindi makagalaw. Ewan ko ba kung bakit ganito nafe-feel ko kanina pa. Baka hindi na lang din ako sanay na makasama si Ken.

  
"Athena, mag-shower ka na diyan, or maghilamos. Punta lang ako sa unit ng kaibigan ko. Take your time." paalam ni Ken sa akin.

  
Magsasalita pa sana ako kaso nakalabas na agad siya ng pintuan. Grabe, ang lamig dito sa Tagaytay! Ngayon na lang uli ako nakapunta dito, pero this time kasama ko na si Ken. Naisipan ko tuloy buksan yung phone ko. Napabuntong hininga na lang ako nung biglang pumasok yung mga texts ni Jake sa akin, naka-12 texts siya sa akin. Puro "usap tayo, please?" yung mga texts niya. Matapos niya ako saktan, magte-text siya ng ganito na parang walang nangyari, na parang hindi niya ako sinaktan. Sa sobrang inis ko, hinagis ko yung phone ko sa kama at nagpunta na ng banyo, gusto ko mahimasmasan sa mga nangyari ngayong gabi na 'to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Athena**

  
"Girl, kayo na ni Sir Jake?" tanong ni Karina sa akin, officemate ko.

  
"Ano eh, parang ganon?" sagot ko.

  
"Nako, ayan ka na naman. Mamaya na naman 'isang linggong pag-ibig' na naman 'yan." sabi niya.

  
Nakakapagod na talaga ma-involved sa mga failed relationships, kung hindi 1 week, araw lang tinatagal namin. Ewan ko ba. Pero sana, tama desisyon ko dito kay Sir Jake, este kay Jake. Mukhang gusto naman talaga niya ako.

  
"Alam mo, Athena? Nafefeel ko talaga may rason kung bakit nangyayari yan sayo." 

  
"Ano naman?" 

  
"Malay mo, kayo talaga nung ex mo. Si Ken ba 'yon?" 

  
Biglang lumakas yung kabog ng dibdib ko. Kaninang umaga, may nakasakay ako sa elevator na hawig ni Ken. Hindi ko sigurado kung siya ba 'yon o hindi, pero ewan ko. Malakas kutob ko na siya 'yon, pero kung ganon man, bakit hindi niya ako tinawag man lang? 

  
Nagtanong ka pa, Athena. Matapos mo siyang ipagtulakan noon? 

  
Napasabunot na lang ako sa sarili ko, nakakaguilty na ewan! Ayoko nang isipin 'yon, past na 'yon.

  
"Karina, mag-o-overtime ako ngayon. Ang dami ko pang hindi natatapos eh." sabi ko.

  
"Gusto mo intayin kita? Para may kasama ka?"

  
"Uy wag na! Okay lang ako. Puro pag-che-check na lang din 'to. Uwi ka na." 

  
After saying goodbyes to each other, lumabas na ng office si Karina at naiwan ako mag-isa sa office. Kakaisip ko kung si Ken ba yung nakasakay ko, napabagal tuloy yung paggawa ko ng gawain. Pero, kamusta na kaya si Ken? Wala na akong naging balita sa kanya simula nung nagbreak kami. Lumayo na kasi talaga ako ng tuluyan, dahil sa ginawa niya sa akin.

  
\--

  
"Pre. Totoo ba yung nakita ng dalawa kong mata? Si Athena San Jose ba kasama mo ngayon!?" tanong sa akin ni Paulo.

  
"Tatlo ba mata mo? Joke. Oo, siya nga, at saka bakit kailangan full name pa niya binanggit mo? Hahahaha" sagot ko.

  
"So what's happening? Nagkabalikan na ba kayo?" tanong niya habang umiinom ng alak.

  
"No, pre. Nagkita kami dun sa Ramen Shop sa Timog. Alam mo yun diba? Hahaha." 

  
"Ay oo. Favorite date place niyo! Tapos ano nangyari?" 

  
"Naalala mo yung umuwi ako na dapat mag-a-apply ako? Sabi ko nakita ko si Athena na may nakaakbay sa kanyang lalaki. Wala na sila ngayon. Nadatnan ko siya doon na umiiyak habang kumakain eh, ang sakit na makita si Athena na ganon. Ang saya-saya namin, kung hindi lang talaga nangyari yun noon, eh di sana sa ibang paraan ko siya paiiyakin ngayon." sagot ko.

  
"Napaka-kalat mo, Suson!! Tangina nito. Pero, sabihin mo na dapat yan ngayon, Ken. Para maliwanagan na si Athena sa nangyari, for sure hanggang ngayon iniisip niya pa rin yung nangyari noon. She deserves to know it. Saka isa pa, malapit na alis mo. Gawin mo na lang closure yon, unless... gusto mo uli i-pursue si Athena." 

  
"I still love her, Paulo. Alam mo 'yan. Ngayon ko balak sabihin kay Athena ang lahat. Sana kayanin ko."

  
"Kaya mo 'yan, Pre! Sige na, bumalik ka na doon sa unit niyo. Baka tapos na siya maligo. Good luck, pre. I wish you all the best. Till we meet again, pre. Uwian mo ako ng chocolates ha."

  
Nag-apir kami ni Paulo at lumabas na ako sa unit niya. Kumatok ako sa unit namin, pero pagpihit ko ng doorknob, nakabukas naman pala. Pagpasok ko, nakita ko si Athena sa may balcony, may kausap sa phone. Si Jake siguro. Habang may kausap pa siya, naisipan ko na lang muna magpalit ng damit, buti na lang lagi akong ready.

  
"Uy, andito ka na pala." sabi niya sa akin.

  
"Phonecall with Jake?" tanong ko.

  
"Uhm.. yeah." sagot niya sa akin.

  
Umupo ako sa may sofa sa tabi ng kama, umupo rin naman siya sa tabi ko. Nanatili kaming tahimik na magkatabi, hanggang sa nagsalita siya.

  
"Ken."

  
"Hmm?"

  
"Is it okay if I ask you what are you doing sa SM with that girl, at bakit mo siya kasama nung gabi nung nag-break tayo?" tanong niya.

"It's been years, Athena. You still want me na mag-explain sayo?" tanong ko.

  
"It bothers me. All the time." sagot ko.

  
"Kung noon mo ako pinayagan mag-explain, hindi ka sana iiyak sa maling rason. Here it goes. The girl you're referring to, is my sister." 

  
"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, KEN SUSON?!" sigaw niya sabay sabunot sa sarili niya.

  
"Hinayaan mo ako magselos? Sa kapatid mo? Wait, if she's your sister, siya ba yung kapatid mo na nasa Cagayan de Oro? Si... KC?" tanong niya.

  
"Hindi kita hinayaan, Athena. Ilang beses ako naghabol sa iyo noon, ilang beses ako nagbabalak mag-explain but you're pushing me away. Kaya kami nasa mall ni KC kasi bibili ako ng regalo para sayo. Since babae si KC, siya ang sinama ko para malaman ko kung tama lang ba binili ko or what. Yung surprise ko para sayo, siya nakaisip non. Nagtago pa nga siya sa may likuran kasi sa surprise nga. Pero ano ginawa mo non? Sinampal mo ako. Hindi mo ako binigyan ng pagkakataong mag-explain sa'yo. Ang sakit sakit lang kasi ginawa mo sa akin 'yon, nafeel ko na baka wala kang tiwala sa akin." Hindi ko na napigilang umiyak. Finally, nailabas ko na rin kung ano yung kinikimkim ko noon.

  
"Damn... Ang tanga-tanga ko. Sorry, Ken... Hindi ko alam. Sorry.. sorry kasi hindi kita hinayaang mag-explain. Nasaktan kasi ako sobra non, sorry kung naparamdam ko sa'yo noon na wala akong tiwala sa'yo. I'm sorry, Ken.." 

  
Niyakap ko si Athena habang umiiyak kami parehas. I miss hugging her. Naka-move on na ako sa nangyari, but since ngayon ko lang na-open sa kanya 'to, bumalik yung lungkot at sakit na nafeel ko nung nangyari noon.

  
"Ken.. I'm sorry. If only I could turn back time, hindi ko gagawin 'yon. I'm so sorry. Ang tanga ko, Ken." sabi niya habang umiiyak pa rin. 

  
"After we broke up, KC wants to talk with you. Pero sabi ko h'wag na kasi baka awayin mo siya, or baka hindi mo naman siya pakikinggan. Hindi nawala yung pagmamahal ko sa'yo, lagi akong nakatanaw sa'yo sa malayo. Nung naging kami ni Denise, akala ko makakalimutan na kita. Pero lagi kita naiisip, kaya nag-decide na ako makipagbreak kay Denise kasi mali na girlfriend ko siya, pero ikaw pa rin yung hinahanap ko." 

  
"I always love you, Athena. Iniintay kita lagi. Nagiintay ako ng pagkakataon na makita ka uli, gustong gusto kita makita at i-explain lahat. Ngayong nagkita na uli tayo, hindi ko na sasayangin lahat ng oras. I'm glad na nakita uli kita, at doon pa sa lugar kung saan tayo nagde-date lagi." 

  
Umiyak lang siya and I hugged her so tight.

  
"Athena.. I miss us." sabi ko.

  
"Ken.. I miss us, too." sagot niya sa akin.

  
"Athena, I can feel na mahal mo pa si Jake. Bukas, mag-usap kayo ha, ayusin niyo problema niyo." sabi ko. 

  
Hindi ko alam kung bakit ko nasabi 'yon pero ayun yung pakiramdam ko. Sabi nga nila, kung mahal mo yung isang tao, tutulungan mo siyang maging masaya kahit hindi na ikaw ang rason non. Masakit, pero ganon talaga. 

**Author's Note:**

> this will be available in my wattpad account soon.


End file.
